


A Momentary Distraction

by XleineKruger



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XleineKruger/pseuds/XleineKruger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine is distracted from her task by a certain spymaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Night has fallen and it was time for Josephine to finally put down her quill as the last of the dignitaries and nobles were escorted to their chambers in the guest wing by the servants to be allowed audience come the morrow. The familiar stiffness of her shoulders and neck told her that she had been sitting in her chair for too long even if it was a comfortable chair. And the thought of a warm bath waiting for her in her own chambers was bliss. But before that, she had one last thing to take care of for the day. 

Climbing the stairs towards the kitchens, she gently woke the Inquisitor who was passed out drunk at the dining table with a few others namely Bull and his chargers, Varric and taking a glance under the table confirmed Josephine’s suspicions that Sera was also present. The Antivan diplomat have no choice but to leave the others as they are but she made sure to have the servants prepare enough hangover remedy prepared. With some difficulty, Josephine escorted the drunk Inquisitor back to her quarters. It was fortunate that the Inquisitor was an elf and only wore a thin tunic indoors so it was a few moments later that Josephine found herself tucking the Inquisitor in bed.

"Playing mother to the Inquisitor again, I see." Josephine felt herself smile, "Is that a hint jealousy I detect, Leliana?" "You must be mistaken," the spymaster laughed softly in denial but Josephine has known her friend and lover long enough to know otherwise. Crossing the threshold swiftly on silent steps, Leliana embraced the Ambassador from behind in a long overdue hug, nuzzling the soft skin. Josephine couldn't help but to let out soft sigh as well, feeling herself relax in the arms of her beautiful nightingale. 

A snore, however, brought her back to the present. Reluctantly, she detached herself from her sometimes clingy red headed lover. "We shall continue this in my quarters," Josephine gave Leliana a look that brokered no argument but it only served to put an indulgent smile on the red head's lips.

"As you wish, Lady Ambassador. "  
However, Josephine would later regret turning her back on her Orlesian lover as she found herself pinned to the Inquisitor's desk this time where she was about to retrieve some documents. But before Josephine could voice her complaints or put up a struggle, the bard silenced her younger companion easily with a kiss that was all fire and passion. It was hungry and desperate and it worked to erase all thoughts from Josephine’s mind. When they parted to breathe, Josephine had to cling to her lover to stay upright and Leliana knew that she'd won the battle. "Try to keep it down, hmm, Josie? We wouldn't want to wake the Inquisitor now do we?"

Exasperated but quite unwilling to move now that they got started, Josephine threaded her fingers into silky red hair to pull the spymaster in for another kiss, "You're impossible."

\- Time Skip to Morning – 

The Inquisitor woke up with a huge headache and a half remembered dream about two of her advisors. But the more she tried to remember, the worse the pain got so she eagerly took a swig of the potion that was kindly placed on her bedside in easy reach. The Inquisitor made a mental note to buy Josephine a gift for taking care of her as always. And as the potion took effect, the Inquisitor was revitalized for another day of questing and adventure.

‘Hmm…maybe chocolate?’ ‘Ooh...definitely chocolate.’

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
